Victory
by smiles1116
Summary: Aria loses the love of her life, who wants another woman. What happens when Kankuro realizes he has competition for Andrea's heart?


[Victory] Shino oneshot (for narutosnumber1fan)

_This is a request from narutosnumber1fan! Again, not much information, but she also gave me an idea, for which I'm grateful! Thank you for being a patient child! :D_

Name: Andrea

Aria stares in disbelief at the answering machine. After a moment, she slowly presses play again, causing Kankuro's voice to fill the room.

_"Hey Ari, it's me. I've been thinking, and I think we should see other people, but I still want to be friends. I'll see you later."_

Aria hears a tone that signals the end of the message, tears slowly filling her eyes as she sinks down onto a chair.

_... What did I do wrong?_

***A couple days later***

Andrea looks up from her position upon the ground, head rising slightly from her arms as a shadow stops in front of her. She smiles.

"Hello, Kanky-kun!" She glances around and blinks, slightly confused. "... Where's Ari?"

Kankuro shrugs slightly and sits next to her. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days. I'm sure she's fine, though. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Andrea gives him a slightly odd look. "I thought you two were dating? You're normally inseparable!" She grins. Kankuro shakes his head.

"Nope. She's my best friend, nothing more. Besides," he glances over. "... I've got my eye on someone else." He winks and stands up, giving a wave and a sexy smirk as he leaves again, leaving a blushing Andrea to her thoughts.

***Meanwhile***

A quiet male a short distance from the pair doesn't look up but listens to each word said. He inwardly fumes, insects also becoming agitated at their host's emotions. He hasn't ever really trusted Kankuro, let alone liked him, and he can feel something a little... off... about his words.

Though now that Kankuro mentioned it, Shino realizes his words are true. He hasn't seen Aria in a couple of days either, wondering why he hasn't noticed the absence until just now. Slightly troubled, he sends one of his bugs off to relay a message to Kiba through Akamaru. This done and feeling slightly more at ease, he rejoins Andrea wordlessly, not even sure she realizes he's here.

***Meanwhile***

Kiba frowns slightly at the message he receives but heeds Shino's advice, leaving Akamaru to keep Hinata company while he goes to check on his friend. He arrives at the flat and lets himself in, peering around. "... Ari?"

The girl is found lying on the couch, staring listlessly at the television. She barely glances up as he comes in.

"Ari... what's wrong?" His sensitive nose instantly picks up on her misery. She doesn't speak, wordlessly pointing to the phone. Kiba frowns slightly. She murmurs, "... Push play."

Kiba does as he's told, listening as Kankuro's voice fills the room once more. His eyes widen slightly before he growls softly, lifting her so he can sit, holding her in his arms on his lap. "... He never deserved you, the jerk."

Aria finally speaks quietly. "... I'm done crying over him... but I can't be his friend and pretend everything's okay. I'm not that strong."

Kiba nods slightly and holds her for a moment longer. "... You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"... Please." Kiba nods slightly.

"... Let's go for a walk, okay?" Aria is quiet but nods her consent, letting him set her on her feet. He stands with her and walks out with her, both heading toward the park.

***Meanwhile***

Andrea finally looks over at Shino with a slightly surprised look and smiles. "Back again? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Shino nods slightly. He doesn't bother to correct her that he has been sitting her for several minutes. He wordlessly holds up a small container, revealing the insect inside. He glances up as Kiba and Aria approach, the latter hiding her inner pain. Andrea's face lights up. "Aria! How are you?" She smiles.

Aria manages a small smile. "Better. I wasn't feeling well the last couple of days. That's all. It's nothing to worry about."

Andrea doesn't detect the lie, though it's obvious to the other two. "Okay, then. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Kiba grins. "Anyway, we'll catch you two later." He seems to give a pointed look at Shino who gives little reaction as per usual. The two wave before turning again and continuing on their way. Shino carefully puts his container away again, fully aware of the jealousy that Kiba caught the scent of. He decides he's going to do something about it, uncharacteristic for the generally private shinobi.

"Andrea... would you like to have lunch with me?" The girl looks over in surprise.

"Shino, did you just... ask me out?" He stares at her for a moment before nodding slightly. He is rewarded with her face lighting up and an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, I'd love that!"

Inner Shino has a field day and celebrates. _Score one for bug boy._

***Later***

Shino meets Andrea outside the flower shop later in the evening, surprising her with a single buttercup... of course, with a lady bug resting on one of the petals. Andrea's eyes light up with happiness as she accepts it, letting him tuck it behind her ear. She almost shyly reaches out and gently slides her arm though his elbow, smiling up. Shino makes no move to stop her but turns slowly and begins to lead her back toward the park. Curiously, Andrea looks up at him.

"Shino-kun, why are we going toward the park?" To her disappointment, he doesn't answer, but she soon receives one when he stops. Blinking from slight confusion, she turns her gaze from him to the meadow in the park and gasps softly when she sees a picnic. What surprises her and makes her want to kiss him is not only the care obviously put into the food, but the fireflies she sees lighting the area.

"... Shino-kun... this is... perfect." She can find no other word than that.

"... I thought you'd like this." Shino says simply and quietly. Happiness dances in her eyes as he leads her to the blanket and helps her sit before taking a seat next to her.

Inner Shino pops open the champagne. _Score 2-0 in favor of bug boy._

***Later***

After dinner, Shino simply sits next to her as he watches the fireflies dancing for her, inwardly content to see the joy etched into her every feature. She gasps occasionally and points when one seems to be particularly vibrant, almost making him want to smile. He sits quietly, even when she takes his hand and leans against him, but he finds he doesn't mind it.

"... You really like the fireflies?"

"Yeah!" Andrea's eyes sparkle with the soft light as she watches them. "They're my favorite!"

Shino nods slightly. "... I'm glad... I can make you happy...."

Inner Shino dances on a table. _Point three goes to bug boy._

***Later***

Andrea nearly dances home in her happiness, glee exuding from her every pore. If she could carry a tune, she'd be singing at the top of her lungs. She gets to her doorstep and pushes the key in before finding a pair of hands on her hips, lips at her ear.

"Andrea... I want you to go out with me."

The girl stiffens slightly before she relaxes at recognizing the voice. She sighs softly and smiles at the door, not turning around yet. "Kankuro, I'm sorry to have to tell you this... but I'm interested in someone...."

She feels his breath catch as he stiffens slightly in surprise. "... Who is it?"

A grin spreads across her face again. "... Shino."

Kankuro gapes before spinning her around. "What?! You would rather go out with _bug boy_ than _me?!_" He stares at her in shock, causing her to blush and look at the ground with a shy smile.

"... Kankuro... I've liked him for a long time...."

"But you'd still deny me?!" She nods slightly.

"... He asked me out... and I said yes."

Kankuro pauses. "... Then I was too late."

"... Yes...."

"... I see...." Both stand in silence for several moments before Andrea speaks up again.

"... Why did you hurt Aria?"

"Hurt her? She looked fine today."

"... Even I can see through her façade, Kankuro." He remains quiet for a moment.

"... I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"... Yes, you really did."

"... Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"... Most likely."

"... Do you think..." His voice gets softer. "... she'll take me back?"

"... That I don't know." Andrea's voice stays quiet. "... But you'll regret it forever if you don't try."

He nods slightly before whispering, "... I know."

He turns and soon disappears from sight, leaving Andrea to turn around and whisper something before going inside and shutting her door.

"... I'm sorry, Kankuro."

***A few moments later***

Aria sits on her couch, curled up in Kiba's arms, struggling to maintain her composure since she so badly wants to burst into tears yet again. She keeps her eyes shut against the burning sensation behind her eyes. She jumps slightly as a soft, almost hesitant knock sounds on her door. She slowly turns her gaze up to Kiba, who gently places her on the couch before standing and answering the door, expression instantly hardening as he growls softly. "... How can you show your face here now?"

Kankuro visibly flinches as he stares at the ground, finally speaking. "... I... I came to... ask for forgiveness.... It's the last thing I deserve, but... I know I've done nothing but wrong the only girl who has ever seen beyond the paint."

Kiba opens his mouth to tell him to take a hike, but he pauses in surprise as Aria's voice carries to him, too soft for Kankuro to hear. "... Let him speak... please...."

Kiba gapes for a moment before shutting his jaw and glaring at Kankuro as he steps aside, allowing the man inside. Kankuro waits a long moment before slowly taking a step inside, eyes turning downcast as he catches sight of the miserable girl curled up in her pajamas in the corner of the sofa. "... Ari... I'm sorry for hurting you how I did.... You didn't deserve it... and the last thing I deserve is your forgiveness, but I-"

The girl interrupts him softly without looking at him. "... You are already forgiven...."

Kankuro and Kiba both stare in surprise, but Aria remains silent and offers no further explanation. Kankuro finally comes to his senses long enough to shut his mouth and drop his gaze again before speaking hoarsely, closer to tears than he expected. "... I never deserved you.... If I could do it over... I would have never left you.... That is the only regret I have in life."

He slowly turns to move past Kiba again and back out the door, unable to ask for a second chance, but he finds his arm in Kiba's grasp. It is then he hears the only string of words that could take away his pain and regret.

"... I still love you... and I still want to be with you...." Kankuro turns in surprise before finding himself kneeling slightly as a strawberry-blonde girl flies into his arms, flinging her own around his neck. She buries her face in his shoulder and lets loose the tears she'd been holding back. Kankuro barely manages to choke out his reply.

"... Me t-too...." Kiba watches for a moment before quietly slipping out the door, thinking to himself.

_You better take care of her, Kankuro. If you hurt her again... I'll kill you._

***Meanwhile***

Andrea shuts her door and turns, jumping and gasping in surprise as she sees a dark figure standing a few feet behind her. She almost attacks but finds herself pausing before somehow recognizing the person standing in front of her, relaxing and smiling gently.

"... Shino, you scared me...."

"... I'm sorry.... I couldn't stay away." Andrea moves closer and looks up at him.

"... What do you mean?" Shino stays quiet, not answering her. She almost gives up before she finds herself answered... by the feel of his lips hesitantly and softly brushing against hers. Elation fills her heart as she slowly smiles and returns his kiss, arms moving up and encircling his neck.

Inner Shino throws yet another party. _Victory goes to bug boy._


End file.
